Pretty U (ChanHao Ver)
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Harus diakui, mereka sama-sama bukan menyukai pasangannya pada awalnya. Myungho selalu melihat pada Seokmin; sementara Chan sendiri tergila-gila pada Jihoon. Tapi berkat pengalaman patah hati, mereka akhirnya sadar bahwa mereka bisa memiliki satu sama lain. "Apa kita harus membentuk koalisi patah hati sekarang?" – Chan. (CHANHAO/DINO x THE8/Fluff/HHJJ/Series) (5/7)
**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

* * *

"Apa filmnya menyenangkan? Noona tidak ketiduran di tengah-tengah, kan?"

Chan bertanya, menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya. Was-was membuat lidahnya hampir tergigit. Myungho menggembungkan pipi dan mengetukkan dagunya sebelum menjawab, "Kalau diperhitungkan skala 1-10 sih, aku rasa aku akan berikan 6,5."

"6,5? Rata-rata?!" Chan terkejut. "Aku tahu harusnya kita memilih judul satunya saja. Ah, kenapa aku bodoh sekali ..."

Myungho menggeleng, "Bukan karena itu. Aku hanya merasa filmnya kurang menarik dari segi plot, bukan soal pemilihannya. Chan memilih film bagus, kok."

* * *

 **Pretty U (ChanHao Ver.)**

 **Rating** : T (PG-12)  
 **Length** : Series (5/7)  
 **Genre(s)** : School-life, Romance, Humor  
 **Pairing** : Multi-Pairing (SeungHanSoo, HoZi, GyuWon, VerKwan, SeokJun, ChanHao)  
 **Warning(s)** : AU; face-paced style; future-setting; teenager-life; genderbender/genderswitch/sex-reverse; hurt/comfort-implies; unrequited-love(s); romance-development; fluffy-thingy; self-beta.

.

.

.

 **PS (Must Read!)** : Fanfik ini berhubungan langsung sama proyek multi-chapter yang baru-baru ini kutekunin; **_Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita_**. Di sini ngambil setting masa depan, di mana ada beberapa dari mereka yang udah lulus sekolah dan semuanya udah pacaran sama pasangan masing-masing. Bisa dibaca langsung, sih, soalnya fik ini bisa berdiri sendiri. Tapi kalau penasaran gimana mereka sebelum bisa nyampe ke yang kugambarin di fik ini, baca dulu aja. Oh! Fanfik yang dimaksud belum tamat, malah baru keluar beberapa chapter. Just bear with it, I'll work hard to update it once per week. Well, makasih udah baca dan tinggalin review habis baca, ya. :)

* * *

Hari ini adalah kencan keempat mereka setelah dua bulan terakhir hanya bisa bertatap muka singkat dan bicara kecil. Myungho sekarang jadi kakak kelas, sementara Chan juniornya di Akademi Pledis. Jadi, mereka bisa lebih sering bertemu di sekolah. Tapi kesibukan Myungho sebagai anggota senat membuat mereka sulit menemukan waktu yang banyak untuk bersama. Chan sendiri aktif di klub futsal, jadi sekalinya mereka kosong agenda, pasangannya pasti punya jadwal lain untuk diurus. Selalu begitu, saat Myungho libur dari tugas, Chan punya latihan; dan sebaliknya. Tidak heran kenapa Chan sangat berharap jika hari ini bakal menyenangkan. (Dan itu membuat gugupnya terlalu kentara hingga Myungho menyadarinya.)

"Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Yang penting pada akhirnya kita bisa jalan sekarang, kan?"

Chan terkejut. "Noona tahu?"

Myungho menyentil dahinya. "Ketahuan jelas, tahu."

Chan menghembuskan napas pelan. "Aku sangat gampang dibaca, bukannya?"

Myungho tertawa.

"Apa yang harus kita tonton supaya akhirnya tidak mengecewakan seperti ini lagi?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tonton ulang _500 Days of Autumn_ malam ini? Kamu ke rumahku, ya. Sekalian ajak Seokmin Oppa. Aku mau tanya sesuatu tentang Festival Musim Panas, soalnya sekolah kita bakal mengadakannya sebulan dari sekarang. Seokmin Oppa pernah bilang dia jadi panitia tambahan waktu itu."

"Sebentar. Noona mau selingkuh terang-terangan di depanku, huh?"

"Tsk. Apa kamu tidak percaya pada pacarmu sendiri?"

"Bisa saja, kan!" Chan mendengus.

Myungho mengecup pipinya kilat. "A-apa itu sudah cukup membuatmu percaya?" tanyanya gagap.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku suruh Hyeong ikut." Chan menyengir, menyanggupi. Tangan mereka yang bersisian pelan-pelan mengejar dan saling bertautan tanpa diantisipasi.

"Omong-omong—" / "Aku mau bilang—"

"Noona duluan saja." / "Kamu duluan."

Myungho tertawa kecil, Chan tersenyum. "Katakan bersama?"

"Aku bahagia kamu pacarku." / "Aku senang bisa bersamamu."

Mereka terkekeh karena punya satu pemikiran.

* * *

Harus diakui, mereka sama-sama bukan menyukai pasangannya pada awalnya.

Myungho selalu melihat pada Seokmin. Yang pada kenyataannya Seokmin hanya menganggapnya sebatas adik kelas manis yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara dan dijadikan sandaran, tapi bukan dalam hal berbagi perasaan. Meskipun demikian, surat-suratnya tetap akan berakhir di loker Seokmin; tak berbalas, tak ada timbalbalik, hanya hilang dan Myungho akan kembali mengisi loker sang kakak kelas dengan surat baru setiap harinya.

(Setidaknya Myungho cukup bahagia mengetahui suratnya selalu dibaca dan disimpan oleh Seokmin.)

Chan sendiri tergila-gila pada Jihoon; meskipun paham hingga ke dalam bahwa gadis itu tidak melihatnya dengan cara yang sama. Dia tahu siapa yang Jihoon sukai dan gadis itu sudah lebih dari menunjukkan perasaannya sehingga Chan paham, sejak awal rasa sukanya tidak akan memiliki harapan. Walau begitu, dia tidak bisa mengubur kagumnya karena ketika Jihoon tersenyum, napasnya pasti akan selalu tercekat.

(Sampai kemudian, dia tahu Jihoon melakukannya karena Soonyoung senang ketika gadis itu tersenyum pada orang-orang.)

Cinta sepihak selalu punya akhir yang sama: bahwa pemerannya akan melihat orang yang dia sukai bahagia bersama orang pilihannya masing-masing. Penantian Seokmin dibayar oleh persetujuan Jun untuk mereka menjalin hubungan. Jihoon mengganti status sahabat karib menjadi kekasih bersama Soonyoung.

Myungho melalui masa-masa berat untuk kembali bergerak meskipun orang yang disukainya tak mungkin dimiliki. Dia adalah remaja perempuan dengan hormon turun-naik sebagaimana masa kedewasaan melekat perlahan-lahan. Ibunya tak mempertanyakan lebih jauh karena emosi gadis adalah sesuatu yang sulit dipahami.

Chan membolos sekolah selama beberapa hari dan ayahnya marah begitu mendapat surat panggilan dari guru Bimbingan Konseling tentang perilaku nakal si bungsu. Seokmin datang dengan cap pahlawan kesiangan dan menggantikan tamparan yang harusnya mendarat di wajah adiknya. Si sulung bahkan melalui perdebatan panjang dengan sang ayah demi membebaskan Chan dari beberapa hukuman dengan alasan bahwa Chan hanya sedang berada dalam fase-fase pemberontakan.

Chan membenci kakaknya sekaligus menyimpan kagum – karena kakaknya adalah si bodoh yang menakjubkan. "Dasar Hyeong bodoh. Kenapa tidak biarkan aku ditendang Ayah saja? Kan aku yang salah."

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkan adikku menanggung emosi Ayah? Kamu sudah tahu kalau Ayah marah selalu banting-banting barang. Badanmu masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, nanti kalau kamu syok dan tidak bisa lebih tinggi lagi kan aku juga yang malu."

Mendengus, Chan sengaja menekan kompresnya kuat-kuat. "Kamu selalu mendahulukan orang lain daripada dirimu sendiri, huh. Kadang-kadang tumpulmu lebih parah daripada Soonyoung. Pantas saja Jun Noona terlambat menangkap sinyal. Dasar bodoh."

Seokmin menarik senyum, "Mungkin aku memang terlahir begitu." katanya, meringis. "Yang lembut, Chan. Perih, nih."

Chan mengetukkan lidah. "Menyusahkan, ah!" Dia mengeluh tapi melembutkan pekerjaannya.

Seokmin menghela napas pelan. "Jadi, mau cerita kenapa anak baik tiba-tiba mengikuti jejak abangnya yang payah ini?" Karena dalam keluarga mereka, mereka hanya dua bersaudara dan Seokmin dikenal sebagai langganan masuk ruang konseling; jadi ayah mereka tak pernah merasa dirugikan dengan kelakukannya – karena mau bagaimanapun Seokmin diceramahi, kupingnya seperti disumpal busa. Tapi, Chan benar-benar epitom anak baik, sehingga menjadi wajar kalau ayah mereka meledak.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Kamu tidak bisa menyembunyikannya terus, Chan. Cerita saja. Bukankah kita saudara?"

Chan meletakkan kain kompres ke dalam bak air. "Aku hanya ... kesal saja."

"Karena?"

"Kautahu, aku kan suka sama Jihoon Noona."

Seokmin menepuk pundaknya. "Jangan melankolis, dong. Masih banyak cewek imut di luar sana."

"Kalau kukembalikan pernyataannya jadi begini, bagaimana: _Kenapa kamu rela mengejar-ngejar Jun Noona selama itu, huh? Padahal masih banyak cewek imut di luar sana._ "

Seokmin menggaruk tengkuk. "Yaaah, pokoknya begitu." katanya. "Yang penting kan, sekarang kami pacaran."

"Tapi harus tunggu hampir enam tahun, kan?"

"Cinta kadang susah dinalar, Chan."

"Aku juga. Jadi, memangnya frustasi sedikit salah?" Chan menyembur.

Seokmin keluar kamar Chan meninggalkan secarik kertas kecil di atas nakasnya.

"Kamu baru melihat sebagian kecil dunia. Kenapa tidak bersenang-senang sedikit? Omong-omong, itu nomor ponsel Myungho. Itu ... yang waktu itu datang ke pesta ulangtahunku pakai jepitan kelinci." Seokmin tersenyum. "Aku percayakan dia sama kamu, Chan. Dia gadis baik; kalau saja bukan karena aku sudah terlanjur cinta Jun Noona, aku pasti sudah dengan dia."

(Chan menatap kertas tersebut lama sebelum pergi tidur tanpa mau memikirkan apapun.)

(Esok paginya, dia bangun dengan urgensi untuk meregister nomor Myungho dalam kontak baru.)

* * *

Seminggu berlalu setelah hubungan Seokmin dan Jun tersebar beritanya. Isu merebak dengan cepat. Ditambah lagi, baik Seokmin maupun Jun adalah orang terkenal di sekolah, pasti banyak yang kepingin tahu. Banyak pihak patah hati – baik perempuan dan laki-laki, karena dua orang itu sangat disukai, tapi tak bisa disangkal bahwa mereka cocok untuk bersama. Pembicaraan tentang mereka tak kunjung berhenti. Kelas tiga sudah melakukan ujian terakhir, hanya menghitung hari sampai acara kelulusan digelar tapi Jun tak sekalipun kehilangan penggemar mengenyampingkan kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi Akademi Pledis akan segera jadi almamaternya.

Sore itu Myungho pergi ke rumah Seokmin untuk menyelipkan secarik surat. Surat terakhir yang berisi perasaan tumpah-ruah sebagai kenangan. Kenangan yang akan dia kubur rapat setelah hari ini.

Saat tangan gadis itu hampir berhasil mendorong masuk surat tersebut, suara laki-laki yang mirip Seokmin menariknya.

"Sunbae? Kamu di sini? Kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam?"

Myungho berbalik dengan panik. Adik kandung Seokmin. "C-Chan?" Dia buru-buru menyembunyikan surat itu di belakang punggungnya.

"Tidak usah menyembunyikannya dariku. Aku tahu, kok. Hyeong selalu cerita padaku."

Perlu beberapa detik sebelum Myungho membalas. "Ini yang terakhir. Setelah ini tidak ada lagi."

Chan mengangkat bahu.

Mereka dijepit hening hingga Chan memalingkan pandangan ke arah sepatunya. "Sunbae, apa kamu punya waktu luang nanti malam?"

"Y-ya. Kenapa?"

Chan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap gadis itu. "Temani aku ke suatu tempat, ya."

Mereka pergi naik bus ke pinggir kota. Chan tak mengatakan apapun sepanjang perjalanan, begitupun Myungho. Meskipun tak bertanya, Myungho cukup peka dengan mengikuti laki-laki itu pergi ke tempat yang dimaksudnya. Sebuah bangunan yang sangat tinggi, sehingga letak bintang serasa sangat dekat untuk disentuh.

Mereka sekarang ada di atas atap bangunan tinggi itu. Chan melempar tasnya, dan berteriak dengan volume amat keras, tapi langsung tertelan angin dan bising jalanan di bawah. Myungho menatapnya selama beberapa saat hingga mengikuti apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu.

(Chan berteriak: "Soonyoung sialan! Aku tidak rela kalau sampai Jihoon Noona kamu buat terluka! Lagipula, kenapa dia harus bersama pemuda sialan sepertimu, huh?!" Myungho berteriak: "Seokmin Sunbae bodooooooh! Aku yang menulis surat untukmu! Bukan Jun Sunbae! Kenapa kamu tidak bisa melihat? Apakah kamu buta?!")

Chan menangis seperti bayi. Myungho menahan dirinya agar tidak pecah, tapi kenyataannya susah. Gadis itu menangis dengan airmata yang tumpah banyak di pipi.

"Bukankah lebih lega?" Chan bertanya. Myungho mengangguk, bulan sabit terbit dari kelopak matanya dan sebulir airmata turun ke pipinya. "Ya."

Mereka berbaring bersisian.

"Maafkan kakakku, ya, Sunbae."

Myungho, mata sembab dengan jejak airmata yang jelas di pipi, menarik senyum. "Aku sudah tahu, kok. Seokmin Sunbae tidak pernah melihat ke manapun selain Jun Sunbae."

"... Menangislah lagi, Sunbae, kalau masih _sakit_. Ditahan hanya akan membuatnya tambah menyusahkan."

"Tidak mau. Kamu saja, sana."

"Memangnya aku bisa apa? Sunbae tidak lihat aku mengajakmu keluar untuk alasan apa? Aku sudah menangis banyak, tahu. Capek."

Tangan Myungho merayap pelan. Meraih tangan Chan yang terurai santai di sisi tubuhnya. Chan menoleh saat jarinya diremas oleh gadis itu. "Aku minta maaf."

"Soal apa? Lagipula kita sedang sama-sama patah hati di sini." Tawa Chan menimbulkan perasaan tenang bagi mereka berdua.

Myungho menatap bintang di langit. "Kamu benar."

"Jadi, apa kita akan membentuk koalisi patah hati sekarang?" Chan berkelakar.

"Boleh. Apakah kita harus merekrut anggota juga?"

Mereka membagi tawa.

"Aku sudah cukup lega. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku keluar. Mungkin kalau kamu tidak mengajakku ke mari, aku sedang menangis sendiri di kamar." Myungho mengeratkan jari-jari mereka. Chan mencari distraksi dengan mengusap tengkuk oleh tangannya yang bebas. "Aku tak melakukan apapun. Yang memutuskan untuk berusaha bangkit kan, Sunbae sendiri."

"Kamu benar. Jadi, aku harus membayarnya dengan apa?"

"Hanya jangan beritahu kalau malam ini aku menangis. Aku hitung ini sebagai janji, ya, Sunbae."

Myungho menoleh. "Rahasia selalu aman di tanganku." Dia mengerling. Tapi dia terkejut ketika menemukan bahwa wajah Chan berada lima senti di depan wajahnya. Chan ternyata menoleh padanya dan membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

(Wajah mereka sama-sama memanas dan mereka tidak bicara hingga berpisah dalam perjalanan pulang karena malu.)

* * *

Nomor Myungho tersimpan rapi. Chan tak pernah kepikiran menghapusnya atau bagaimana. Sementara itu, Seokmin terus-menerus memanas-manasi: "Kalau tidak buru-buru, Myungho akan cari laki-laki lain, loh. Jangan salah, Chan, dia sudah mulai populer di sekolah sekarang."

Sabtu malam yang tenang, Chan memberanikan diri mengirim pesan pada gadis bersangkutan. Dia hanya mencoba; kalau dapat balasan _ini siapa?_ dia tidak akan melanjutkan karena itu sudah cukup sebagai pertanda jika Myungho tak menyimpan nomornya lebih lama di ponselnya.

Nyatanya, muncul balasan beberapa detik setelah pesannya terkirim. _Aku senggang malam ini. Kenapa, Chan?_

Chan tak mengerti kenapa dia harus melakukan selebrasi dan melompat di atas ranjangnya – tapi dia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia senang. _Mau menemaniku tidak?_

 _Ke mana?_

 _Kalau main ski, bagaimana?_

Dengan balasan 'ya' singkat dan emotikon tersenyum, Chan bergegas mengganti baju dan menyikat rambutnya dengan gel. Myungho memilih sepatu paling cantik dari rak koleksinya. Mereka sama-sama bersiap meskipun pertemuan itu di luar perencanaan.

Chan kehilangan kata-katanya ketika dia melihat Myungho dibalut jaket wol tebal, tangannya yang bersarungtangan ada di depan wajahnya, ditiup-tiup.

"Sunbae ..."

Myungho mengangkat kepalanya, "Oh, kamu sudah datang." Uap menguar dari mulutnya karena musim dingin sedang berlangsung dan gadis itu sedikit tak tahan pada dingin.

"... Cantik."

"Kamu bilang apa?"

Menyadari apa yang telah kelepasan dia bicarakan, Chan gugup dan kalimatnya jadi gagap. "B-bukan apa-apa. Maksudku, ayo kita masuk." lalu dia memimpin langkah di depan dengan Myungho mengekor seperti penguin. Chan membeli dua tiket bermain selama dua jam.

Myungho tak pernah mahir bermain ski, jadi dia berulang-ulang jatuh dan meringis ketika pantatnya beradu dengan arena ski yang licin.

Chan menghampirinya dan membantunya bangkit dengan satu gerakan.

(Myungho sebenarnya mendengar. Sangat jelas. Sebab Chan mengatakannya tepat di depan wajahnya, mustahil dia tak bisa mengerti. Dia hanya ingin penguatan, tapi mungkin rasanya tidak perlu karena senyum Chan sudah lebih dari cukup membuat hatinya mengembang.)

* * *

Chan mengajaknya bertemu di taman kota.

"Sunbae. Ini."

Laki-laki itu menyodorkan setangkai tulip merah, masih segar dengan beberapa embun basah di atas kelopaknya.

Myungho pernah belajar tentang bahasa bunga, tapi itu dulu ketika dia masih Sekolah Dasar dan dia sudah lupa. Jadi, setelah tulip itu ada dalam genggaman, gadis itu menggali saku untuk mendapat ponselnya. Perutnya seperti digelitik kupu-kupu ketika apa yang dia cari telah ditemukan dan baca.

Kalimat di sana tak berubah meskipun Myungho membacanya berulang-ulang.

"Kamu serius, Chan?"

Chan memalingkan wajahnya, "Tampar aku sekarang kalau kamu menganggapku bercanda."

Myungho butuh beberapa detik sebelum tangan kanannya menangkup mulut untuk menahan tawa supaya tidak bocor. "Kamu dewasa sekali, ya." ucapnya. Dia mengangguk kemudian. "Aku mau."

"Benarkah?!" Chan tersenyum dari telinga ke telinga.

"Hmm."

(Tulip merah menandakan pernyataan cinta. Atau, bisa juga diartikan: _Percayakan hatimu padaku._ )

"Kupikir, sekarang waktunya kamu memanggilku Noona."

Chan membatu di atas kakinya ketika pipinya dicium. Itu adalah sentuhan pertama mereka setelah dua minggu hubungan mereka menjadi resmi. Myungho menolak dipanggil Sunbae lebih lama karena dia pikir itu terlalu kaku.

Memang singkat, tapi itu sangat berkesan. Myungho adalah perempuan lain yang pernah mencium pipinya selain Jihoon. Ibu tidak masuk hitungan.

(Myungho pulang dengan jantung yang tidak bisa berhenti berdegup. Ibunya di rumah bertanya kenapa dan dia hanya menggeleng malu-malu. Ibunya tahu; kamar anaknya berisik jadi dia tebak, Myungho sedang berguling-guling di atas ranjang.)

Banyak temannya meragukan Chan karena satu: dia satu tahun di bawah Myungho, dua: yang itu berarti dia adalah junior, dan tiga: apa yang bisa dilakukan junior yang memacari seniornya?

Paling-paling cuma kencan ala anak ingusan.

Chan berusaha. Dia mencontoh dari Seokmin. Kakak laki-lakinya adalah pejuang cinta sejati. Entah sudah berapa banyak dia mendapat penolakan, tapi dia tak pernah mau berhenti (kadang Chan juga tidak paham sebenarnya seberapa bodoh Seokmin itu). Oleh karena itu, Chan ingin memberi pembuktian lebih banyak.

Seokmin berkisah, dengan nada yang dibuat menceramahi, bahwa Chan butuh menyimpan foto-foto Myungho beragam pose. "Kenapa kau tidak memulai dengan itu?"

Ketika Chan mengadu tentang saran-saran Seokmin, Jun Noona memiting leher Seokmin dan bersikap lebih ketus padanya sepanjang tiga hari berturut-turut.

Jun Noona bilang: "ITU BUKAN PEMBUKTIAN! ITU NAMANYA PELANGGARAN PRIVASI! KAU BERMAKSUD MENGAJARI ADIKMU JADI PENGUNTIT MESUM, HUH?! KALAU SAMPAI CHAN RUSAK KARENAMU, HABIS KAU DI TANGANKU!"

(Untung saja sampai sekarang Jun Noona belum tahu kalau kamar Seokmin dipenuhi gambarnya. Kalau tahu, mungkin Seokmin sudah tamat riwayat. Tingkahnya lebih mengerikan dari seorang penggemar fanatik.)

(Alasan Seokmin: "Karena aku ingin tiap bangun dan tidurku ditemani Jun Noona.")

(Chan bergidik ngeri dan diam-diam membuat jarak dengan Seokmin karena kakaknya memiliki kecenderungan menjadi gila.)

* * *

Mereka pergi bertiga. Chan, Soonyoung, dan Myungho. Chan mengajak Myungho ikut serta sebab dia butuh perempuan sebagai referensi. Dan lagi, jika dia hanya pergi dengan Soonyoung, dia takut rasa kesalnya di masa lalu memuncak dan bermanifestasi jadi tinjuan yang mendarat di wajah Soonyoung.

Agendanya adalah memilih kado yang tepat untuk Jihoon karena ulangtahun gadis itu akan tiba sebentar lagi.

Soonyoung ingin menghadiahkan gadisnya dengan gaun yang bagus, jadi dia mengajak dua orang itu mendatangi kios baju-baju perempuan.

"Kupikir Jihoon Noona lebih cocok pakai hotpants, deh."

Chan meringis saat kepalanya ditoyor laki-laki yang lebih tua.

"Menurut Noona, mana yang manis untuk dihadiahkan pada perempuan mungil?"

Myungho mengerutkan bibir, "Yang warnanya cerah ... kurasa. Merah muda bagus, kok. Perempuan biasanya suka warna itu."

"Kalau begitu, warna merah muda."

"Jihoon benci merah muda, Chan."

"Tapi Jihoon Noona pernah menerima topi pemberianku yang warnanya merah muda, kok. Dulu, waktu ulangtahunnya dua tahun lalu."

"Aku pacarnya, aku tahu dia."

"... Terserah. Tapi Jihoon Noona dekat denganku," Chan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku lebih mengenal Jihoon. Kami besar bersama!

Myungho mendumal sepanjang dua laki-laki itu berdebat. "Hadiahkan dia baju apapun juga pasti diterima kok, sepanjang yang memberi orang yang dia suka!"

"Aku tidak mau setengah-setengah, Myung."

"Menyusahkan. Kenapa juga aku harus ikut-ikutan ke mari, sih?"

Chan melirik pacarnya, "Minta bantuan, Noona kan perempuan."

"Kenapa tidak tarik saja Jihoon Sunbae langsung ke sini biar dia pilih hadiahnya sendiri."

"... Myungie Noona. Aku yang salah atau kamu memang cemburu?"

Myungho menghentakkan langkah dan pergi dengan raut campur aduk.

Chan bergegas menyusulnya sebelum kesalahpahaman melebar dan sulit ditangani. "Noona!"

Soonyoung mendengus, "Dasar anak kecil."

(Jihoon girang sekali waktu mendapatkan kadonya. Itu adalah anjuran Myungho yang menurut Soonyoung tidak akan Jihoon sukai. Gaun merah muda dengan ikat pinggang simpel.)

(Chan minta bayaran pada Soonyoung karena dia merasa dirugikan.)

(Myungho mendiamkan Chan selama beberapa hari tapi tidak melakukannya lebih lama karena Chan muncul di depan rumahnya dengan karangan hyancinth yang cantik.)

* * *

"Menurut Noona, mana yang lebih menyenangkan? Kebun binatang atau pusat hiburan? Atau kita harus ke arena ski lagi seperti dulu?"

Myungho duduk dengan manis, menggigit eskrim batangan yang dibelikan Chan beberapa saat lalu.

"Kupikir kebun binatang bagus. Aku selalu ingin berfoto dengan jerapah, hehe. Tapi kalau ke pusat hiburan juga tidak apa-apa. Arena ski? Boleh juga."

Chan cemberut. "Jadi, yang benar yang mana? Aku bingung, nih."

Myungho menggembungkan pipi. "Aku tidak masalah pergi ke manapun, kalau bersama Chan."

"Huh?" Chan seakan minta repetisi.

"Aku bilang. Ke manapun, asal bersama Chan, aku mau."

Membeku dengan pipi memerah, Chan tak mampu menemukan kata-kata. "A ... ah."

"Chan kenapa?" Myungho bertanya panik dan membuat gestur kewalahan.

(Chan mempelajari bahwa walaupun Myungho Noona pemalu, gadis itu nyatanya lebih ekspresif dari Jihoon Noona.)

* * *

Chan berdiri tiga meter dari Myungho. Myungho memosisikan kaleng kosong di depan mulutnya. Senar yang terhubung dengan kaleng bekas menghantar suara ke gendang telinganya.

"Hai."

Chan ganti bicara lewat kaleng kosong. "Hai."

"Apa kabar?"

Myungho mengintip di atas kaleng, menatap Chan yang tersenyum kepadanya. "Baik. Dan bukankah aku tampan seperti biasa?" Laki-laki itu berkelakar.

Si gadis mendengus, "Narsis, huh."

Orang-orang yang menjubeli stasiun tak cukup senggang untuk memberi perhatian pada dua anak muda yang mencoba larut dalam dunia sendiri.

Giliran Chan yang bicara, "Noona sendiri, apa kabarmu?"

"Aku baik."

"Apa kamu sudah makan?"

"Noona lupa kita baru keluar kedai soba? Sudah lapar lagi? Haruskah kita pergi ke tempat lain untuk mencari makan (lagi)?"

Myungho menghembuskan napas. "Aku cuma pura-pura. Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa."

"Kalau begitu, mendengarkan Chan saja, bagaimana?"

Gadis itu berekspresi tertarik, "Memangnya Chan mau bilang apa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku susah tidur. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Hyeong bilang, aku sakit. Tapi dia menolak memberitahu sakitku apa."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke dokter untuk periksa ..." Myungho mengerutkan dahinya. Khawatir.

Chan menggeleng. "Sudah tidak perlu lagi. Aku sudah tahu."

"Penyakitmu?"

"Ya. Virusnya berasal dari Noona."

"Hah? Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" Myungho kepanikan sendiri.

"Noona. Itu karena perasaan sukaku. Aku suka sekali padamu. Rasa sukaku terlalu banyak sampai aku tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan Noona."

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **zula's note:**

mereka karakter cimit cimit, tapi sayang banget masih belum banyak dijadiin casts di ff-ff. jadi, aku bikin ini buat tribut khusus untuk merekaa yeay. 5/7, aku masih utang dua lagi yaa. dan oh. chan itu imut minghao unyuuu. imut + unyu = fluffyness overload. #nosebleed.

ps; aku tetep bersikeras bilang jun cantik. dia punya aura bot yg kental, as you know. dan aegyo dia bener bener killing loh. :'v  
ps2; misiku di fandom ini, selain bikin banyak orang nyemplung jadi abk sunhun, aku juga pingin berjuang buat kapal kapal minor. kemaren seokjun udah, sekarang giliran chanhao. mungkin besok gyuhan, dan besoknya lagi seungjun. dan oh! aku ngga mungkin ngelupain minjun yatuhan!  
ps3; aku paling suka pas nulis scene yg mereka teriak di atap gedung. kalo kalian? :D  
ps4; mudah mudahan pair ini bisa diterima ...  
ps5; udah sejak entah kapan aku ngapus pemikiran tentang official pair dan crack pair karna gaada batasan untuk suatu pairing. mereka bisa aja masangin siapa sama siapa karna pemikiran orang kan berbeda dan itu bagus. so that.  
ps6; ohhhh! aku masih seneng banget sekretku pindah. TT  
ps7; aku terlalu kaku ngga sih? aku pingin pake omong pake sebutan gue-lu tapi kurasa itu kurang sopan dan gak mendidik(?)  
ps8; jangan lupa review, ne. makasih udah bacaa~


End file.
